O Mistress Mine
by psychoswan
Summary: Dark!Hook AU: For twelve years the kingdom has been ruled by the ruthless King Killian I. For years no light has shined until the endangered Emma Swan falls into his life and when she does, she brings a storm of emotions tumbling back into his black heart. Intrigued by her unique effect on him, he takes her under his protection, as his mistress.
1. Prologue

**O Mistress Mine**

**Prologue**

**A/N:** Yes a new fic! Don't worry **I haven't abandoned Maze** but it is coming to a close and I want to gain some followers for this story and see if people are interested! It is inspired by my recent graphic of_ Dark!Hook_ so I hope you like the darkness...

**WARNING: As you know this is a _Dark!Hook_ fic so there will be violence, rough sex, adult language and things which may be a trigger. Please, take care.**

* * *

_O Mistress mine, where are you roaming? O stay and hear! your true-love's coming That can sing both high and low; Trip no further, pretty sweeting, Journeys end in lovers' meeting— Every wise man's son doth know._

* * *

Many years ago when the ocean still sparkled with its seductive blues and greens, when the sky roared pink and orange in the morning sun, when the land was bright and people happy; when King Gordon II and Queen Elizabeth Jones ruled with their adventurous sons, Liam and Killian. The sun shined back then under the loving rule of the Royal Jones family and the kingdom prospered.

Many travelers came to the kingdom seeking a new life as the whole realm knew of the kindness of the Jones family and knew a life under their rule was a happy life indeed. There was flowers flourishing along the cobbled streets, red, blue, purple, yellow, pink flowers twisting up buildings and skimming the edges of balconies and terraces. Harvest was plentiful with food for all, old or young, man or woman. No one wanted for anything and everyone loved their fair, blue eyed rulers.

Then when Prince Killian turned eighteen, the kingdom, with handkerchiefs and tears, bid him farewell as he set off to travel the world and the seven sees with a crew made of his closest friends. He learned a lot in his travels away, he learned responsibility, many languages and gained skills he never knew he needed, for when he lived at home in his palace, everything was given to him. He learnt struggle and he learnt victory, he learnt to fend for himself without money or a title. He even fell in love with a barmaid called Milah and they married on a hot beach by the beautiful ocean (another new love of his) with his friends standing around him.

He wrote and wrote to his family, retelling his adventures and describing to them the beauty of Milah and how she was always born to be a royal and how they would love her just as he loved her. They wrote back too, explaining their pride of him and excitement to meet his new love. His maybe True Love (he hoped).

That was until one day he received a letter which was not addressed to '_My Son_' or '_My Brother_' but to 'Prince Killian Jones'. It was not from family but it was from his kingdom.

That was the day the light fell away and fires burned his beautiful kingdom and his family.

They raced back to his home, a heavily pregnant Milah on board. They managed to stamp out the invaders, the troops sent by Queen Regina but even then himself and his people found themselves with a huge hole, which no one could fill. Shortly after, when things were still dark shades of grey and the rain never seemed to stop, Milah fell into labour.

As Killian always knew they would, the people had quickly come to love (the new) Queen Milah as her kind heart and fiery spirit made her easy to adore. And easy to lose.

She did not survive childbirth and nor did the child.

Prince Killian, now King Killian Jones I, had suddenly found himself very alone and very empty. The clouds rolled in and his his soul behind a veil of darkness and his heart shut off permanently. The flowers in the streets withered and died as did his hope for ever finding a happy ending. He grew dark and jaded and his people started to fear him because he became ruthless and unkind, selfish and unforgiving.

It has been twelve years since the sun has shone in his kingdom. But one day, on one single spot in the whole kingdom, a flare of sunlight burst through the clouds. Its hazy, golden glare came to lie on the one most important thing to ever happen to this land, and that was Emma Swan as she stepped across the border from the Enchanted Forest and into a new land, **his** land.


	2. Sunlight

**O Mistress Mine**

**One: Sunlight **

**A/N: **_I'm flattered at the response you gave this story and I hope I do not disappoint!_

* * *

Emma panted as she ran. Sweat fell down her face in salty drips and it clung awkwardly to her tight hunting clothes. The rocky terrain and wet mud were slowly wrecking her leather boots as her feet scuffled and crunched across the ground. Finally, the wooden sign came into sight, with writing so faint you could barely read '_the Kingdom of the Lost welcomes you' _but it didn't matter. Emma knew exactly where she was running to. She'd seen this sign time and time again but never had she gone past it because this is where the Enchanted Forest ended, and the Lost Kingdom began.

However this time she had no warm-hearted father to lead her away, no reassuring mother to explain to her why she couldn't pass that sign. She had no one. In the distance she could hear the crackle of burning wood and the cries of Regina's men. She had no choice. She would die otherwise.

So she bolted past the sign, into the unknown where her future was less certain than in the Enchanted Forest. But anything was better than certain death.

She knew the soldiers could not follow her here, if Regina sent armed men into this land it would surely cause war. So for now, as she slowed down to a steady walk, her feet aching and her heart pounding, as small ribbons of sunlight fell down through the trees and onto her face and onto her hair; she was safe.

0o0

Killian stared out of his carriage, shifting under the heavy weight of his jewels. The sky was bleak as it always was, heavy clouds rolled slowly up above him, thick and oppressing. He struggled to remember how his kingdom looked in sunlight. He had faint memories of childhood, of bright gardens bursting with colour and of flowers, the garden his mother liked to tend to even though that wasn't proper of Queens. He winced at the thought of his mother. With her bright imploring eyes, dark hair pinned up in a perfect bun and crown sitting daintily on her head. How long had it been since he last heard her laugh? He had been eighteen when he first set off on his adventure, when he last saw his mother, draped in royal blue, waving from the port. He had been nineteen when he attended her funeral. And he was thirty-one now, still bitterly alone.

"Oh my," a voice muttered from outside his carriage. His driver, Smee, a usually quiet sort of man – the kind Killian liked. "M'Lord, you might want to see this," he nervously called back, though the poorly contained excitement was hard to ignore.

"What is it, Smee?" Killian snapped, growing even more irritated as the carriage came to slow halt.

He heard Smee leap off the carriage and rush to the doors. "I-I'm sorry m'Lord," he apologised, opening the doors, "But there seems to be sunlight. F-from our Eastern border."

"Just to be clear," Killian said cooly, "you stopped my carriage for _sunlight_?" He glowered down at the small man who was now wringing his red hat in hands nervously.

"Well y-you see your Majesty, there hasn't been sunlight for.. for years! Not since… Not since we lost-"

"How perfectly boring your meagre life must be if simple weather can raise such a reaction," Killian drawled, cutting Smee off. "But I'm afraid my life is much busier than yours so I – _most _unfortunately – cannot spend time waiting for rainbows."

"B-but m'lord-"

"Get back to your post, Smee," he ordered, "And hope for your own sake that you don't irritate me any further."

A short sigh. "Yes m'lord. My apologies, m'lord." Then the door snapped shut again and Killian was once again in the dark.

0o0

It had been an hour but Emma had finally found what she believed a main road. She could see no towns around her, only a gloomy looking ocean and ships so far away, they were barely specs in the distance. Exhaustion was a heavy burden on her shoulders, but the fear of thieves or worse kept her eyes open as she trudged along the lonely road.

The sun was only started to dip in the sky, she still had a few more hours until nightfall. If she could find a tavern or inn by then, she would be safe.

The sun, she found, was strange here. The land was mostly dark, covered by a blanket of clouds but light streams of golden haze seemed to follow her as she travelled, guiding her way like a guardian angel.

"Some hot food and a strong drink would be useful," she said, nodding her head up towards the sun. And for even a moment she allowed herself to fall into the fantasy that an actual angel, blue-eyed and smiling, would come down and hand her a bottle of rum. A moment passed and she sighed. "Worth a shot," she muttered.

Ten or so minutes came and went and she found herself so entrapped by her thoughts that she didn't hear the thundering of horses behind her until the storm of sound became so great that she had to leap out of the way and into a nearby brush.

"HEY!" she yelled angrily, climbing back to her feet, hollering after the now halting carriage, "What the fuck was that?!"

A small man with a red hat, came down from the driver's seat and was looking nervously towards Emma who was storming towards him. "I-I'm sorry, miss!" he apologised heartily, "I didn't see you-"

"Didn't_ see_ me?! Are you _blind_? You could've killed me!" she seethed, "And trust me, after what I've just been through, dying by incompetent carriage driver would have been a fucking embarrassment."

She hadn't even noticed the carriage door fly open or the driver go pale in the shadow of the man emerging. "Why, why, that's no way for a lady to talk," a voice drawled from behind her.

"I'll have you know, I'm no lady. I don't live up to anyone's standards but my own," she snapped, spinning around to face the man.

Emma was severely unprepared for what she saw next. Dark ocean eyes, like a storm in winter, stared down at her and rouged lips which hinted at an amused smirk. All framed by tousled dark hair which waved in the wind. Bright fat jewels were draped over his shoulders and hung down along his chest, mostly gold and blue, sapphires born of fire. His clothes underneath were dark, plain even though the fabric could easily buy her a month's stay in the finest inn.

When she reached his eyes again, when she exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding, she found he was staring at her, with mild curiosity.

"You're not from the Lost Kingdom, are you?" he questioned, his tone leaving no room for anything but a straight answer.

But Emma being Emma, could only answer in the most irritating way. "Perhaps."

"Miss," the red hatted man began, "I must inform you that this is-"

"Enough Smee," the man ordered snappily, causing Emma to raise her eyebrows. "Now," he turned his attention back to her, "I implore you to tell me where you come from or I might just lose my temper have done with you."

He stared down at her threateningly and all Emma found herself doing was laughing.

"You must excuse me," he apologised coldly, "But I do not quite know what the lady finds so funny about a death threat."

"Far greater foes have tried to 'have done' with me and here I stand, alive. So forgive me if I take your threat quite lightly," she explained.

He quirked an eyebrow, "I think you'd find me a formidable foe, Miss…?"

"Swan," she replied, "Emma Swan."

"Well Miss Swan, I ask you once again. Where are you from?"

She sighed laboriously, mocking him slightly. "Well if you must know, the Enchanted Forest. I'm seeking refuge from the Queen."

"Queen Regina?" he asked all too casually, leaning his back against the carriage.

"The one and only," she drawled, "So if you'd be so kind as to give me a ride to the next town I'd be very-"

"Pray, tell me when I give you the impression that would ever be possible?" he inquired, titling his head.

She shrugged, "Well for starters this idiot in the red cap nearly killed me-"

"You're mistaking me for a man who cares, Miss Swan."

"And secondly," she continued, ignoring his jibe, "I fear you're a little bit more interested in Queen Regina than you'd like me to believe and I'll tell you what you want to know if I'm guaranteed safe passage."

"Oh, lass, I have no interest in your petty life."

She smirked, "Oops, that was a lie."

He paused for a second. "How'd you figure that?" he asked.

"I have a thing with lies," she said with a shrug, "So I suggest you give me a ride into town and avoid a long and tiring argument which I will only win."

The man chuckled softly, his jewels jingling against his chest as he did. Then his eyes rose to meet hers again, several shades darker and much colder than before. Cold enough to ignite a shiver to slash down her spine. "You are quite the woman, Miss Swan. You remind me of a pirate." He paused. "Not terribly fond of pirates I have to say."

"What a shame," she commented idly.

He held out his hand, "Ladies first."

She smiled coldly, "So you can be a gentlemen then?"

"Whatever made you think I was not?"

"The death threat mostly."

"Didn't you hear? That's how all gentlemen act these days."

She pursed her lips. "That's not what the word _gentle_men would have me believe."

"The world's a horrible place, Miss Swan. But I don't doubt that you know that." A pause. "Now get into the carriage," he said, his last words snappy and slightly commanding. It rubbed her wrong way but she wasn't about to turn up this opportunity.

They had both been so caught up in their banter they didn't even see Smee's gobsmacked expression as he watched the first act of the kindness he'd seen from the King in twelve years... He stared up at the sun-rays, how they now enlightened the black carriage.

Perhaps.. Perhaps this was the start of a new age.

0o0

The carriage, Emma first noticed, was dark and cold. She shivered, even though only moments before she had been sweating under the sun. The unnamed man paid no mind to her obvious discomfort but continued to question her.

"Why are you running from Queen Regina?" he demanded.

Her hands subconsciously clenched at his tone. "Why does anyone run from Queen Regina? To save their ass."

"So she wants you dead?"

"Well done, Captain Obvious," she muttered.

He raised his eyebrow once again (quite impressively, she couldn't deny). "If only you knew who you were talking to, Miss Swan."

"I would, if you'd tell me," she pointed out.

He turned his head out the window, "I will when it suits me."

"Well I can't promise that I'd respect you anymore than I already do. I have a thing about authority; not my cup of tea," she informed him.

"Really?" he asked deadpanned, "I would have never guessed."

She regarded his darkened expression. "Are you always this cheerful, or is this just a good day?"

"You're lucky you're gorgeous, Miss Swan," he commented idly and she faltered at the compliment. Noticing her unusual quietness he continued with his interrogation. "Why does the Queen want you dead then?"

She shrugged, "Honestly, I'm a bit hazy on the details. Something to do with my mother."

"So where are your parents then? Did you abandon them as you fled your home?" he asked icily.

She felt her muscles tense, fury slowly ebbing into her system. "Well," she begun, her voice thick but her tone light "It would look a little strange for woman to travel around with coffins wouldn't it?"

A pause. For a moment something flashed behind the man's eyes. But in a second it was gone, not even a ghost remained. "Yes," he said slowly, "I suppose it would."

And then they fell into silence.

0o0

When they came into the bustling city, dusk had fallen onto the land but the city still hummed with people at work. When Emma looked out she was confronted with grey and poverty. Pale faces and unhappy children. She felt a frown crease her lips, a crease forming in her forehead.

They approached a lavish, but dark castle. Shrouded by closed curtains and winding trees.

"The King is approaching!" a voice called from ahead of them.

_The King? _She turned to the man, startled. "You're not…?"

He sent her a false smile and said dryly, "King Killian I, at your service."

And before she could reply the carriage came to a stop and the doors flew open. Confused faces of servants peered into the carriage, scanning her wild appearance with bewilderment.

"Your majesty...?" a guard asked.

"This is Emma Swan," the King explained, climbing out the carriage and indicating to Emma to follow after him. She leapt out of the carriage and onto the cobbled stone ground. "She is from the Enchanted Forest." He paused to give her a long calculating look. "Arrest her."

And before she had even a moment to protest, hands clamped over her mouth and strong hands clasped around her arms. She struggled against their grip, yelling and biting. A guard yelped in surprise and in pain. But as she made to run, something hard hit her on the back of the head and she was consumed by darkness.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! I am thinking of getting a Beta for this story as I'm horrible with mistakes and I'm awful at re-reading my work. D'you think it's a good idea? _

_Leave a review and let me know what you thought!_


	3. Flames

**O Mistress Mine**

**Two: Flames**

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay! School work is actually suffocating me atm. I'm afraid updates will be slow until late may/mid-June once my exams are over and I can enjoy a long summer vacation! Also this is a rather short chapter due to the lack of time and motherfrickfracking writer's block. But alas, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

When Emma awoke she was greeted with wafting curtains, rays of sunlight which illuminated the dust moats around her. She even found herself in a silk nightdress. And for a moment she felt eight years old again, before Regina stole their castle and sent her and her parents dashing into the forest, into hiding. She had almost forgotten that had no parents and she could almost smell the sweet hot cocoa as one of her servants carried it up to her. That was until her gaze fell upon the man sitting across the room, his icy blue eyes beaming out at her from the shadows he hid in.

Suddenly a great pain grew in her head, reminding her sharply of the events which lead her to this lavish bed. He titled his head, scanning her. "Sleep well?" the King inquired and irritation pricked at her nerves as she could almost _hear_ the smirk on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped, sitting up.

"Why, why that's no way to address your King and saviour," he pointed out, fixing her still with a cold gaze.

Emma snorted. "Forgive me _your majesty_," she drawled, pushing herself out of the bed, "but I fail to see how arresting me and hitting me over the head in any way shape or form qualifies as 'saving me'."

"In case you failed to notice, lass, you are in no prison cell," he said, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Not all prisons are dark cells, castles can be prisons too," she snapped, remembering all too well the constrictions of palace life before they escaped to the woods.

He quirked a dark eyebrow, "How curious... most common folk desire a castle like no one else. How is it you can see past the glory of money?"

"Well I-"

"Which brings me onto my next question," he continued, ignoring her to get up and walk across the room towards the large French windows. "How is it that Princess Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince James, ended up in my kingdom?"

It was like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. "You must be confused, your majesty I'm-"

"Don't even bother Miss Swan," he commanded, his voice raising to cut hers off. "All I ask is for the truth, and then you can only hope that I will be kind enough to spare your life." He turned back to him. The early morning sun shone behind him so all she could see was his silhouette. "I don't often ask questions, so count yourself lucky. For normally I just publicly hang anyone from _her _land for even daring to step foot on my soil."

She felt the fear prick against the back of her neck but a thrill of excitement did too. She had only been fighting in brawls for too long. Now she was finally dealing with a real foe who could match her in wit.

"I am not one of _her _people," she returned spitefully, "She came into my home and destroyed it when I was ten. She took my castle and then when I was seventeen she managed to kill my parents. I've been running from her, alone, ever since."

He paused for a moment, his expression unreadable. "How long ago did you lose your parents?"

"Well I'm twenty-five years now, so eight years ago," she answered. _Had it really been that long?_

"You've been living in the forest for eight years?"

She shrugged, "Regina has a lot of enemies and I'm resourceful."

He pursed his lips, "What brought you here? After all these years?"

"I was careless, her guards found me unawares. They set the forest on fire and I had nowhere else to go."

Seemingly happy with her answers, he turned away from her to face the windows and they fell into comfortable silence.

Emma took his opportunity to survey the room. She came to a large wooden wardrobe. Ignoring the fact that he had turned to now look at her she opened the doors, revealing a large collection of expensive and detailed dresses which reminded her painfully of her mother.

"Whose are these?" she asked.

"My mother's," he answered, "Getting dressed was nearly her favourite part of the day." Emma swept her fingers across the fabric, remembering hearing rumours about his parents. How Regina had stormed into the kingdom and murdered them… She hadn't thought them true but it would explain the brooding and his deep hate of Regina.

"Regardless," he said briskly from behind her, "They are yours now. Choose one."

"Oh but-"

"I hope you were not planning on staying in your nightdress all day," he said dryly.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing. Ignoring the small smile that was tugging at her lips. It took her moment or two but she made her choice and pulled out a blue one. With a wafting skirt and low neckline, embroidered with jewels similar to the ones around his neck.

"Good choice," he observed, breaking their silence.

She turned towards him and sent him a pointed look. "I hope you were not planning on staying and watching me," she drawled, mimicking him.

"Why? Embarrassed?" he taunted, almost cruelly.

Emma raised her eyebrow, but she wasn't one to back down from a challenge and certainly not from _him_. (He raised curious reactions and impulses from her.) She lay the dress carefully along top of a nearby dresser. Then undid the bow from around her neck and let the nightdress fall to her ankles. She smirked as she saw the bulge underneath his tight trousers but the victory was long lived because her breath hitched once her eyes met his. The coldness had changed somewhat, a new darker passion seemed to hurricane behind the frozen lake which were his eyes.

"Let me help you get dressed, Miss Swan," he offered, his voice low, though his tone left no room for argument. Normally, she would taunt and deny him the pleasure but at this moment, with his blue eyes watching her, she stood absolutely still as he approached her, stalking her like prey.

He took the dress in his hands and allowed her to step into it, taking care to touch her skin as much as he could as he raised it up. Once the dress was on her shoulders, he moved behind her. His calloused fingers grazed her neck as he swept her long hair out the way so he could lace up the back of the dress. But before he did, he lent down and placed a chaste kiss on the soft skin at the curve between her neck and shoulder line. She gasped softly, which only seemed to encourage him as his mouth returned to her neck, now placing wet, open mouthed kissed, nibbling and sucking on the skin. She sighed with pleasure as his lips travelled further up the column of her neck, filling her mind with unholy images of the things he could do with that mouth and that tongue... But then, without warning, he withdrew, redirecting his efforts back into lacing up the back of her dress.

Just when she managed to even out her breathing again, he moved his mouth to her ear and murmured, "Good form, princess."

She clenched her jaw as her skin pricked with annoyance, he'd bested her in a game she had been guaranteed to win. "What are you trying to do?" she demanded angrily.

"Well I thought I was helping you get dressed. Unless there's another problem...?" he asked, mocking her anger as he moved so he could face her.

"Well for starters," She began, ignoring his jibe, "I don't know where the hell I am and with what kind of people. For all I know you could have guards waiting outside to cart me off to Regina and-

"Never," he said firmly (and truthfully she noted.)

"Then what do you want from me? Why can't you just tell me the truth rather than playing games with my mind by lulling me into a false sense of security," she asked.

"I'm playing no games, Swan. You are perfectly safe here in my castle unless you are insinuating that I cannot take care of my own belongings?" he inquired icily.

"I don't belong to you," she snapped. Her temper flaring.

His expression darkened. "I think you will find, princess, that you are indeed my possession. I take what I want and _you_ are what I want," he said sharply, his voice dangerously low, "You need protection and that is what I will give you. So trying being a little more courteous."

"You cannot possibly think you that can protect me from her," she snarled, "You cannot even protect yourself. I have heard the stories, my dear King and I know what she did to you. How can you possibly protect me when she's already taken everything that matter from you."

In a flash he grabbed her jaw, holding it painfully tight and angling her face towards his, bringing her so close that their noses nearly touched. "All that matters to me, is my crown; my power. The Queen couldn't take that from me all those years ago and she will not take it now," he hissed, pausing for a moment to scan her, his gaze flickering between her eyes. "So I suggest you stop worrying and listen to me before jumping to ridiculous conclusions," he finished, finally releasing her jaw and allowing her to take a few stumbling steps backwards.

He watched her, waiting to see if she would argue. She glared at him as she massaged her jaw but said nothing.

"Good," he commended, "You've learnt your lesson. Now here's how it will play out. You are not Princess Emma but rather Lady Emma Swan of the Lake Region who has been invited to stay with us at court due to my invitation."

"And what's in it for you?" she asked bitterly.

A dark grin washed over his face, sending a flash of uneasy fear through her. "Well that's why you were invited, m'lady. What safer place from the Evil Queen than right beside me as my mistress."

She froze, all of her instincts telling her to run. But where would she run? She'd run out of hiding places. "I…" she faltered, "I cannot agree with those terms."

"You will," he said sharply and impatiently, "And you will enjoy it and don't even try and deny it, love."

"Like hell I will," she snarled, standing a little straighter, "I am not some common whore- though you would you like to treat me as so. I will not sleep with you because I have respect for myself, believe it or not.

He chuckled darkly, approaching her slowly, "Once again, lass, you seem to take me as someone who has compassion and mercy. As someone who bargains and gives people a choice." She swallowed nervously as he drew close, his mouth only a breath away from hers. "In which case, you've made a horrible mistake. I am the King. I make the orders."

0o0

An hour or so later, after he had given her time alone to shake off her anger and fear, a nervous looking maid knocked on her door and said apologetically, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Lady Swan but the King has required your presence in the main hall. He wishes to aquatint you with some of the lords and ladies of the realm."

"Of course, thank you. Please take me to him," Emma said gently, assuring the woman that she was no foe. Then she allowed the maid to lead her down stone corridors with long embroidered tapestries adorning the walls. Her shoes clicked against the floor, echoing through the empty corridors which had a chill to them, making her shiver.

A moment or two later she started to hear the muffled buzz of voices. They seemed to making their way towards the noise and soon enough they walked out into a large space at the top of an elegant curving staircase. In the grand space below there was a small crowd of men and woman, all dressed in fine clothing and, at the bottom of the staircase, was the King, staring up at her with another unreadable and unnerving expression. The maid gave a slight nod of her head, encouraging Emma to head down the stairs.

Taking in a deep breath to soothe her nerves, she did. Tensing as he held out his hand. "Emma," he said in a quiet but commanding voice, catching her attention with the use of her first name, "This is all a show. If you wish to survive, look comfortable with me." She nodded, understanding.

She took his hovering hand and despite her fear, she relaxed, without trying, at his touch.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court," he said loudly, turning his attention to the large space. "It is my pleasure to introduce you to.. my _dear_ friend." Emma felt a blush rising to her cheeks, he had made it absolutely clear to everyone exactly who she was to him. "This is Lady Swan of the Lake Region who will be joining us in court for a long time... Or at least I hope."

He turned his attention to her, bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss it. His eyes never left hers, dark and lustful, making her heart pound a little faster. "I hope I can make your stay amicable, Lady Swan."

* * *

_Review? :3_


	4. Sparks

**O Mistress Mine**

**Three: Sparks**

**A/N:** _Whoop Easter holidays mean actual free time! (Also I'm very sick so I have an excuse not to revise)_

* * *

Emma found herself being introduced to face after another face until finally she seemed to know everyone in the room (or at least they all knew her). Still reeling, she found her herself drawing closer to the King (or Killian, whichever he preferred) but she found someone grab her arm and pull her to one side. "Lady Swan," a voice began, quietly as if the beginning of a warning, "I hope you know what sort of man who are… involved with."

Emma took in her speaker and (thankfully) quickly recognised her. It was a Duchess of a castle nearby who insisted on being called Red '_and nothing more_'.

"I thank you for your concern," Emma said, a warm smile gracing across her lips, "But I do know who the King is and I find him much safer company than the outside world."

"That cannot be true," the woman insisted, "I've been at his court for many years alongside my husband and I can assure you there is no beast more foul than him. He can turn on the charm and fool you with those eyes of his but he is murderer and I have never known a man with a blacker heart. I urge you to leave this castle. I can offer you sanctuary if you so need it."

"No, that's quite alright," Emma assured her, "I can take of myself."

Red nibbled her lip, unconvinced, "It doesn't feel right… Leaving you here with _him_."

"I appreciate your kindness but I am stronger than I look."

The woman sighed. "Fine," she conceded, "but I'll be watching and just give me the word and I'll have you out of here."

"Thank you but as I said I-"

"Lady Swan?" the King called across the room, now approaching her with a strong stride, "I think it's time to let our guests go, give them time to get home as we retreat to our duties."

Emma turned to him and as she did her eyes flickered out of a window, it was barely midday… Why would they-?

"Emma," he pressed, his eyes growing dark he noticed her inquiring gaze. "Do not make me say it again."

She felt the gaze of Red and the other guests burn into her sides, irritation and anger flushed to her neck and up her cheeks. "You may return to your duties m'Lord but I wish to see the Duchess-" she indicated to Red, "to her carriage, we were in the middle of discussing the purchase of some dresses. The Duchess knows a great tailor she wishes to recommend me to."

She felt the tension in the room rise as the guests stiffen. She fought off a smirk as he clenched his jaw, his hands clenching into fists. Silence arose around them as they stared at each other. Emma cocked her head, giving an innocent smile which only made his eyes flash in a way which sent (somewhat pleasurable) shivers down her spine.

"Fine," he finally snapped. "But do not waste any time, we have much to discuss."

"Of course, m'lord," she drawled, curtsying to him. He clicked his tongue before he stormed up the stairs. With the rush of victory Emma let the smirk rise to her lips.

She heard a chuckle behind her before Red said, "Well that was certainly something."

"I wished to prove a point to you," Emma explained spinning on her heels to face the impressed Duchess. "I can take care of myself."

The woman paused before she murmured, "You remind me of someone. Someone from long ago…"

"Well that's not ominous," Emma replied sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow. "But we should go, I do not wish to test the King's patience any further."

0o0

Emma had only just stepped into her bedroom when she was grabbed and shoved roughly against a wall. "You're a bloody challenge, you know that?" Killian hissed into her ear.

"Why thank you," she murmured, letting the rushing adrenalin spur her on.

She felt his grip on her shoulders tighten. "Wasn't a compliment, love," he said, forcing the sound through his clenched jaw and teeth. "You should be more careful. I might start considering killing you and sending your carcass off to the Evil Queen."

"Oh you wouldn't do that," she hummed, ignoring the unnerving feeling of his hot breath rolling over the exposed skin along her neck.

"Pray, tell my why that would be princess?" he snapped.

"You prefer to have me as a prize, something to dangle in front of her. You know it'll just drive her mad… Dangerous is it not?" she inquired.

One of his hands moved, his fingers knotting into her hair. "I think we both know how satisfying it can be to rile up someone dangerous, knowing that they could come and just-" his grip became almost painful, "-rip your heart out." His mouth trailed down the side of her face, making her eyes flutter. "Did you get a rush out of that, love? Out of testing me and risking yourself?"

"…Perhaps," she murmured. And that seemed to do the trick because his eyes flashed before his mouth crashed onto hers. She returned the kiss with equal fervour, endeavouring to beat him at his own seductive game. He sucked hard on her lower lip, gaining a small moan for his efforts. Then his hands were falling and grabbing her, hoisting her up off the ground so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She rocked her hips into his almost without thinking and he groaned deep in this throat, the mere sound sending thrills of pleasure through her.

"You're a feisty one aren't you, love?" he murmured against her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied before catching his mouth in another world wrecking kiss. He sighed into it, moving to place her on top of a desk. Giving his hands the freedom to unlace her dress and push it down to her waist, relieving her breasts to the open air. His eyes darkened and a stronger resolve took him over. He pulled her into another kiss, his hands traveling to her breasts. Rolling the nipples between his thumb and finger, inducing moans from her throat. Clouded with lust she pushed his heavy vest off his shoulder, pulling the thin shirt underneath apart quickly with sheer force. Buttons clanged on the floor and against the wall but they were too far in to notice.

Grabbing her hastily, he scooped her into his arms again and quickly moving to the bed. Wear they made quick work of removing each other's clothes, exploring every inch of newly exposed skin with their mouths. A large moan left her mouth as he slipped his fingers inside of her, his mouth placing wet kisses along her neck (which was now red from the sucking and biting). She rocked against him and she felt his smirk on her neck. "If you're like this now," he murmured into her ear, "I can't wait to see you when-"

But he never gotten to finish, his sound was cut off by a deep and sudden moan. She had gotten hold of him and was now pumping her hand up and down, making him sigh and gasp against her sweaty skin as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of her.

"Ohh Emma," he groaned, removing his fingers, "I need you now, love." She obliged eagerly, letting go of him so that he could slip himself inside of her. He did not spare a second for her but immediately started thrusting. She cried out and rocked her hips against his. She felt her mouth opening and closing, and she heard herself say his name, "Killian, Killian, Killian," but she couldn't remember saying a word.

Heat built up between them as their movements became messier, more desperate. Her fingers clawing into his back, dragging him closer as her ankles locked behind his back. Their breath was falling short, their sweaty bodies smacking together roughly enough to leave marks. It kept building and building until finally-

Their orgasms came one after the other, their animalistic sounds merging into one as he emptied himself deep within her. She felt herself falling to liquid as her vision came back slowly, as he removed himself from her and fell heavily next to her.

She turned to look at him, only to find he was leering at her, "A King always gets what he wants, oh mistress of mine." It took every nerve in her body not to punch him in the face.

0o0

"This," Killian said grandly, opening some wide doors, "Is my library. You can find pretty much any book on any topic here." Emma spun and craned her neck as they walked in between the maze of tall and looming bookshelves.

"Any topic?" she repeated, her curiosity once again getting the best of her.

"That is what I said, love," he drawled, earning himself a glare. "Are there any topics you wish to be directed to? Perhaps… magic?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Magic? Why would I be interested in magic?" she snapped back, way too hastily and defensively.

He smirked widely at her. "Well I did some research into these supposed 'offsprings of True Love' and it was very interesting I must say." Fear was starting to trickle into her heart, making her blood run a little bit colder.

"Is that so?" she asked, her voice shaking. Her mother had warned her from when she was young that magic comes with a price and that price would be people constantly trying to abuse her power to their selfish gain.

He drew closer to her, tilting his head and inspecting her nervous form, "Yes. Very… No need to be scared, lass. Your power is your own, I have no desire to manipulate it for my own purposes."

"And why's that?" she demanded.

"Because," he explained, "despite the fact that I am far from a selfless hero, I wish to gain your trust. One day I wish to take down Queen Regina and I sense that you will be a great ally to me. But that can only happen if we have each other's trust."

"That's why you're keeping me here," Emma said, "rather than letting me off into your land. So you can groom me into the perfect weapon. Make me believe it's all my choice, make me believe that I could ever trust a man with an ice cold heart."

"Swan, if I ever believed you were capable of being indoctrinated to do what I want, I should have let go of the crown many years ago and became the court jester," he assured her, "No, I'm keeping you because it's safe. The Evil Queen is quite relentless as we both know. She's tried to kill me for years with no avail. Here is the safest place for you."

Emma nibbled her lip nervously, he seemed not to be telling any lies and his tone implied nothing but sincerity. "Does that mean I can learn magic?" she asked, still not sure what to make of him.

He paused. "Would you be interested in doing so?"

"It seems logical. I could defend myself more easily and well… When I was younger before Regina went all 'Evil Queen', she did teach me a few things here and there. Granted I was only six or seven but she always told me I had a lot of hidden potential. So why waste it?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm afraid that there are no teachers of magic in our land, but I know of others. I met them on my travels when I was a young lad. I'll send out some messages, ask for someone to come tutor you but until then you're welcome to look through any books and try some incantations if you'd like," Killian offered.

Emma nodded softly and for a brief moment a flicker of a genuine smile crossed his face. Emma had to wonder, how long had it been since he'd truly been happy? She felt her '_Snow White_' gene kicking as a new resolve clutched her heart as she started to feel compassion for this 'murderous king' who lost more than he could handle, far too young...

She must have been looking at him strange because he seemed to realise the soft expression on his face because in seconds it melted away. Leaving the cold armoured look he so often wore, the one which struck fear in people's hearts, the one which sentenced men and woman to death.

"I'll leave you to it, Lady Swan," he said, giving her a brief look before turning on his heels and exciting the library, leaving a lingering coldness which struck goosebumps on her arms.

0o0

Around noon, after Emma had gathered a collection of books and found a nook near a window to sit, a man with a red cap approached her, nervously.

"Lady Swan?" he asked, taking his hat off to wring it in his hands.

She raised her head and immediately recognised the man, "Ah, it's my attempted murderer. I hope you won't be driving any carriages anytime soon."

He looked stricken but then seeing the playful smile on her face, his nerves seemed to subside. "Perhaps you could mention that to the King," he said with a shy smile, "I don't much like driving carriages anyway."

"I'll be sure to mention my concern," she assured him. He smiled, ducking his head. "I hate to be rude but you're here because…?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Right. Yes. Sorry. Of course, m'lady. I just wanted to let you know that what the King is doing for you… Is quite alarming and unexpected. The staff here are amazed that your head did not hit the chopping block as soon as you set foot in our land."

She paused. "What are you trying to say?"

The man looked over his shoulder before turning to her and saying quietly, "Growing up, the King was the kindest, sweetest and most loving boy you'd ever meet in all of the land. I was lucky enough that he chose me, a peasant, as his friend. I saw up close all the good he did for people and how much love his heart contained. But after he lost his family? Something horrible took hold of him and his heart died. He became ruthless and hateful, merciless. I could barely recognise him. We learned to fear him and wince whenever he spoke. The light left the kingdom and we never thought we'd see our prince again…." The man looked past Emma, out the window behind her to where light was streaming from the clouds. He smiled before looking back at her. "But he has chosen to save you and the light has come back to our kingdom. I cannot help but feel like-"

"Like what? Like I am here to be your saviour?" Emma asked and it must have been aggressively because the man winced.

"Maybe, yes. Can you blame a man for hoping?"

Emma sat up a little straighter and crossed her arms across her chest. "I hate you inform you of this, but my being here, alive in this castle, is nothing more than a political deal between the King and I. We have shared interests and I am more useful to him alive than dead. I am not reviving his dead heart, I am helping him destroy a common enemy. As soon as that enemy is gone, as will I be. So if you think I am going to help you try and 'save' your king. You're wrong. We care naught for each other but the deal we have struck."

His forehead crinkled in confusion, "But the King and you are…"

"Enjoying each other's company? Yes. But surely you must know that the affairs of the bedroom do not cross the affairs of the heart," she said firmly, "So I suggest you get back to your duties- or whatever you do -and hope I don't breathe a word of this to your King."

For a moment it looked like the man was about to fight back, like he didn't quite buy her story. But then his mouth closed, pressing his lips together as he looked down at the floor. "Yes, Lady Swan. Of course. I am sorry for wasting your time," he muttered.

"That's quite alright Mr…?"

"Smee."

"Mr Smee, thank you. Have a good day," she finished before picking up one of her books (_Household Magic, Vol I_) and continuing reading. Leaving Mr Smee to shuffle off and out of the library. Unknown to him her head was brimming with this new information. She yearned to know more about his past, his travels, the secrets to what made King Killian I tick. She too saw him as valuable ally but first, she needed to really know who Killian Jones was. And she was determined to find out.

* * *

_Leave a review please! It really means a lot and motivates my writing!_


End file.
